A Bet Worth Losing
by battousaixangel
Summary: [Slight AU] When he ends up losing a bet to her, he is forced to be her slave for a week. Now, what will she do to him? Was the bet really worth losing? [G/V] *REWRITTEN & UPDATED!*
1. Prologue

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Prologue)

Disclaimer: *sniffle*

Author's Notes: If you've read the old version of this, I suggest you re-read everything from here. Why? Because I've completely rewritten and revised it. The prologue is pretty much the same though, however, chapters after this... you'll just have to see. ^_^

*

Gohan sighed heavily as he closed his Health book, shoving his homework into his bag. He stared at his computer for a long moment and then glanced over at the clock, which read 11:47 PM. Glancing back at the computer, he shrugged and stood up, taking a few steps towards it before sitting down on the chair. He spun around once before turning his computer on, and tapped his fingers on the keyboard, waiting patiently for it to load.

"Where do all of these girls get my e-mail?" he asked himself quietly, a bit annoyed. He had no idea how most of the girls at school had gotten his e-mail address. As he continued to scroll down through his list of e-mails, he felt somewhat discouraged. And he wasn't sure why. "Weird, Videl didn't e-mail me..." he mumbled, scratching his head. "She usually e-mails me everyday... oh well, she probably didn't have time today."

His eyes roamed towards the bottom of the screen, where he caught the word 'chat', and decided to enter, since there was nothing else to do. As soon as he got in, a window popped up.

SaiyaGirl2: Hey Gohan.

UltimateScholar1: Hey.

SaiyaGirl2: What are you doing up this late?

UltimateScholar1: I just finished my homework... and decided to check my e-mail.

SaiyaGirl2: Figures.

UltimateScholar1: Figures what?

SaiyaGirl2: Nevermind... ugh... my hands are so cold...

UltimateScholar1: Why?

SaiyaGirl2: Uh... because it's cold outside?

UltimateScholar1: It is?

SaiyaGirl2: -_-; For someone so smart, you're sure pretty senseless.

UltimateScholar1: What? Why?

SaiyaGirl2: OI! Because you're you!

UltimateScholar1: Yeah... and...?

SaiyaGirl2: Nevermind!

UltimateScholar1: o.O

SaiyaGirl2: What?

UltimateScholar1: 0.o o.0 0.0 O.o o.O O.O

SaiyaGirl2: ...

UltimateScholar2: 0_o o_0 0_0 O_o o_O O_O

SaiyaGirl2: What in the world are you doing?

UltimateScholar1: I think those faces are cool.

SaiyaGirl2: Whatever. O_o

UltimateScholar1: I want to be a caterpillar.

SaiyaGirl2: ...Okay? You're psycho.

UltimateScholar1: So are you.

SaiyaGirl2: Yeah, but you're a bad psycho.

UltimateScholar1: Sorry. I've just been stressed out with homework lately.

SaiyaGirl2: Yeah, I've noticed...

UltimateScholar1: Heh...

SaiyaGirl2: I think you better go to bed. You're always so late in the morning...

UltimateScholar1: No, I'm not. I'm always right on time...

SaiyaGirl2: No, you're not...

UltimateScholar1: Yes, I am...

SaiyaGirl2: No, you're not.

UltimateScholar1: Yes, I am.

SaiyaGirl2: No, you're not!

UltimateScholar1: Yes, I am!

SaiyaGirl2: Wanna bet?!

UltimateScholar1: Yes!

SaiyaGirl2: Really?

UltimateScholar1: Yes!

SaiyaGirl2: Fine! Loser has to be a slave to the other for a week.

UltimateScholar1: O_O

SaiyaGirl2: What? Still on?

UltimateScholar1: ...Of course.

SaiyaGirl2: Okay then... you better be on time tomorrow. If you're not there by 7:15, then you lose.

UltimateScholar1: Yes, I realize that.

SaiyaGirl2: Blah. Whatever. I gotta go now.

UltimateScholar1: Okay. Goodnight.

SaiyaGirl2: Bye! And you're going down tomorrow!

UltimateScholar1: Uh huh, whatever you say. Later.

When Videl signed off, Gohan smiled in satisfaction. "Well," he said to himself as he got up from his chair, walking into the bathroom. "That was certainly interesting."

*

Videl stretched as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, with her teeth brushed happily. She threw herself onto the bed, lying on her back. She couldn't believe that she had been able to get Gohan to make a bet with her... especially a bet as silly as that.

"He's going to lose," she whispered to herself, smiling widely. "And it's going to be the greatest thing ever."

It had taken her nearly two years to realize that she had fallen for him. It was sad, but true. She had went through all the stages of denial, and it eventually led to the point where she couldn't take anymore and admitted to herself that she was in love. And of all people, him.

"Tomorrow," she yawned, tucking herself into her bed. "Tomorrow will be the day." She reached over her nightstand, and turned off the lights.

*

"Gohan! Gohan! Mommy told you to wake up! She said that you're gonna be late if you sleep in anymore! It's already 7:00! AM too!" Goten shouted as he ran into his older brother's room, jumping on his bed. "Hurry!"

"Argh," Gohan grumbled as he tossed his blankets over his head. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Goten blinked. "But I did, Gohan! I just did!"

"Okay. Just get out. I'm awake now."

Goten nodded, and obeyed him. Gohan sat up in his bed and stood up, stretching. He stumbled into his bathroom and did his business. As soon as he was done, he walked back into his room, changed his clothes and took his bag. He ran downstairs and grabbed a banana off the kitchen table and then he was out on his way to school.

*

"He's late," Videl stated, staring down at her watch happily. "He's late! It's already 7:16!"

Erasa glanced over at her friend, giving her a confused look. "Doesn't class start at 7:20 though?" she asked, staring at the school clock. "He still has four... well, three minutes left until he's officially late."

"Well, yeah," Videl said, staring off into the field in front of her. "But our bet was for him to be here at 7:15, so according to that, he _is_ late."

"Oh... well, look! There he is!"

Videl grinned, and smacked Gohan over the shoulder as he approached them. "You're late!" she announced shrilly, smiling at the annoyed look that was plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "We better hurry to class if we don't want detention."

"Okay!"

*

End of prologue. Go onto the next chapter. ^_^


	2. A Trip To The Mall

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter One – A Trip To The Mall)

*

The bell rang.

Gohan and Videl stepped out of their classroom, glad that school was finally over for the week. Walking over to her locker, Videl sighed happily as she put back and took out whatever she needed for the weekend. Gohan followed her, and stared at the wall while he waited.

"Okay! I've got it. We're going to the mall."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

He sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with her – he was her _slave_ now. _She just loves doing this to me, doesn't she?_ "Fine, but we have a lot of homework to do..."

Videl rolled her eyes as she shut her locker. "Gohan, it's Friday. Chill out. We have a four-day weekend too, remember? But yeah, whatever, you're insane like that. Don't worry though, we won't be out for too long today. We have plenty of time."

__

I'll bet. "Okay, good."

__

What a dork. "Whatever, lets go."

*

"FOOD!"

Sighing, Videl closed her eyes, trying her best not to scold the idiot for being such a pig. "Oi, Gohan! It's only been a few hours since we last ate. Do you really want to eat again? I'm still full."

"All that walking has made me hungry," he argued, his eyes scanning through the menu. "For me, I _need_ food. I'm not like you."

"Obviously," she said as she sat down next to him, picking up the menu for no apparent reason. "Are you sure you want another _meal_? We ate only a few hours ago... dinner's in a little over an hour. I think a snack would be a good way to go."

"Okay, _Mother_... _Mistress_, whichever you prefer. I can't help it if I'm hungry."

Videl frowned, and snatched the menu away from him in annoyance. "Just for that, you're not allowed to eat anything."

"Fine," he scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I won't eat at all then."

__

For Kami's sake! It's just food! Why is he making such a big deal out of it? "You have to make this complicated, don't you? For crying out loud, Gohan! It's just food!"

"That's what you think. Just wait until _you_ starve to death."

"Fine, fine," she sighed as she handed him back his precious menu. "But hurry... we still have lots to do."

"YAY!"

__

He can be so immature at times.

*

"I think I'm losing it," Videl said faintly as she touched her forehead, backing up a few steps. "Gohan... I _really_ think I'm losing it!"

Gohan blinked at her. "Losing what?"

"I think my eyes are deceiving me... because I see Vegeta..."

"Yeeeaaahhh... I think you _are_ los-"

"In VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

"Huh? What is Victoria's secret? Who is she anyway?"

Videl shook her head, irritated by his foolishness. "You dork! Look over there! That STORE is called Victoria's Secret, and VEGETA is in it!"

"Yeah, so... oh! Holy bananas! What is he doing in there?!"

"I don't know... wait, I see Bulma in there... it looks like... dear god! What is he... ack! Where'd he go?"

"Uh, Videl..." Gohan stuttered out, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Hold on, Gohan. I'm trying to look for Vegeta." He continued to tap her on her shoulder, and Videl smacked his finger away. "Gohan! I said hold on! If you keep tapping me, I'll bite your finger."

"I think you better turn around," a foreign, yet all too familiar voice said from behind her. Videl slowly swallowed a lump in her throat before turning around, faking a smile. "Yeah, nice to see you too," Vegeta spat out, smirking at the two teenagers in front of him. "Well, you found me. Did you two _need_ anything?"

"No," Gohan replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "We're fine, but we won't be in a few seconds so we'll be leaving now! Bye!" He grabbed Videl's arm, and made a move to leave, but failed.

"Brat, I'm not done with you."

__

Uh-oh...

"Now tell me, _kids_, what were you do-"

"Vegeta!" a shrill voice called, approaching the three of them. "Oh, Gohan! Videl! Are you guys finally together? Aw, that is just so cute..."

"Um..." Gohan felt himself heat up, and Videl blushed, turning her head away. "No... we're not together..."

Bulma smiled innocently at them. "Then why are you two here together?"

"We're just hanging out and doing some Christmas shopping..." Videl clarified, trying to keep up her fake smile. "We're supposed to be home in about 45 minutes, so we better be going now... bye!"

"Bye!"

*

"Isn't this dress just pretty?"

"No."

There was a long pause before Videl spoke again. "Heeey... I've got an idea. How about you try this on?"

"WHAT?" Gohan squawked, getting up in her face. "Do you know what you're asking of me here?!"

"Aw... come on!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseee? I'll do anything you tell me to after this week is over!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Gohan, I demand-"

"NO."

"_Slave_," she emphasized, grinning as she saw the look on his face. "I _demand_ you to put on this dress."

"No."

"Gohan! Seriously, I'll do _anything_ you want me to after this week is over... plus, it's a demand. Come on, we'll be even."

"No."

"Stop saying that!"

He sighed. "Nay."

"What?"

"NAY! Never! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Gohan..." she whined.

"No, there is nay way you'll ever get me to wear that dress."

"Videl!" a sharp voice called from behind.

She turned around abruptly, her eyes twitching in annoyance. _Great..._ "Hi Sharpener, hey Erasa. What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question..." Sharpener responded, taking a good look around him. "What are you doing here... in the _dress_ section? Oh, that reminds me, are you going to the dance next Friday? If you're not-"

"Um, sorry, but I can't..."

"Why?"

Videl glanced towards Gohan, who was oblivious to the whole situation, and grabbed his arm, yanking him towards her. "I'm already going with Gohan."

Flustered, Gohan immediately looked down at Videl, and nudged her slightly with his arm.

"You're going with nerd-boy over here? Videl, you could do better than that. Much better."

Erasa smiled, and decided to butt in. "Oh, don't be silly, Sharpener! Look at him! He's such a cutie."

"Oh yeah? Would you choose a cutie over this?" he asked as he flexed his muscles, grinning at all of them. "You would be crazy to do that."

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Videl shot back as she pulled up Gohan's sleeve. "Look. Gohan's got some muscles too." She looked up at him, nudging him with her elbow, telling him to flex.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Gohan stuttered, looking back down at Videl.

"Stop it," Sharpener laughed, pointing at Gohan's arm. "You're just embarrassing him enough more, Videl. The guy's obviously telling us that he has none, so just get over it."

"Are you going to let him walk all over you like that?" Videl hissed softly into his ear, yanking his head down.

Something triggered in his mind, and Gohan found himself flexing his muscles, without knowing for a second himself that he was doing so. All three people around him stared fascinated, for indeed, Gohan _did_ have muscles – bigger than Sharpener's too, might they add.

"W-wow..." the ditzy blonde stammered, blinking repeatedly.

"See, Sharpener!" Videl exclaimed, pointing at Gohan's arm. "He does have muscles, so you can just shut up about that now!"

"Whatever. Come on, Erasa, lets go."

*

"Why'd you let Sharpener push you around like that after all this time? You could've easily blown him off by making him bite his own ass. You could've just shown him your muscles."

"Why'd you do that?" Gohan asked, referring back to when she had told her friends that she was going with him to the dance.

She blushed faintly. "I don't know... but I just hate it when Sharpener gets a big head. He does all the time, so I decided to use you so he'd leave me alone."

"Okay, so I'm just a lousy excuse now... but um, we don't have to go together, right?"

"I don't think so..." she said softly, a bit pained.

"Okay, good, because Angela asked me earlier today."

"You're going with her?"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice. She was on the verge of tears when I tried to tell her that I couldn't."

Somehow, she felt a bit relieved. "Oh."

"Come on, Videl, lets head home. It's almost dinner time... and I'm hungry."

"Big surprise."

*

__

Entering chat room...

UltimateScholar1: Hey.

SaiyaGirl2: Hey.

UltimateScholar1: You're still up? It's one in the morning...

SaiyaGirl2: Yeah.

UltimateScholar1: Today was interesting... huh?

SaiyaGirl2: Yup, we're gonna do that again.

UltimateScholar1: ...What?

SaiyaGirl2: Not tomorrow though, so don't worry.

UltimateScholar1: Oh...

SaiyaGirl2: I think you better head to bed... I'm coming over to your house at 10 tomorrow. And if you're not awake... you're going to get a big surprise.

UltimateScholar1: Food?

SaiyaGirl2: OI! What IS it with YOU and FOOD?!

UltimateScholar1: I was just kidding. It gets you annoyed... and it's funny.

SaiyaGirl2: Oh, haha.

UltimateScholar1: ^_^

SaiyaGirl2: -_- Go to bed.

UltimateScholar1: Yes ma'am! Good night!

SaiyaGirl2: 'Night. Bye.

UltimateScholar1: Later.

*

End to chapter two. XD à 


	3. An Accident On The Streets

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter Two – An Accident On The Streets)

*

Videl stood patiently as she rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer it. She shrugged a few times before Chichi finally swung the door open, welcoming her in. Videl smiled gratefully and stepped in.

"Hi Videl, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, thanks, and you?"

"Fine. If you're looking for Gohan, he's upstairs, still sleeping."

Videl blinked. "He's still sleeping? Would you mind if I-"

"Of course not. Go right on ahead."

"Thanks. Oh, and before I go, can I please have a large cup of iced water?"

Chichi stared at Videl for a moment before complying with her request. "Jeez, Videl. Iced water in this kind of weather? Look at you – you're covered up in so many sweaters and jackets... oh! You look so cute with that little blue hat on. Are you sure you want this? How about a super large cup of hot chocolate?"

Videl shook her head, smiling. "No, it's fine, and thanks."

Chichi shrugged, handing her the cup of iced water. Videl thanked her once again before heading up the stairs.

Slowly creaking the door open, Videl peeked inside to see Gohan sprawled all over his bed. She grinned playfully and padded in softly, looking at the cup of water in her hands. _This is going to be great..._ She bent down to his size, staring at his face for a moment, wondering why there was a smirk-like smile on his face. Her eyes roamed across his face, until they reached his lips.

Poke.

Videl whipped her head around and looked down, glaring at the small-sized playful semi-saiyan.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Goten greeted happily, grinning from head to toe.

Videl laughed a bit, ruffling his hair. "Calm down, Goten. You're going to wake your brother up."

"I was going to do that... but then I saw you in here. Um... why do you have that huge cup of water in your hand?"

"Oh, this? It's a surprise for your brother when he wakes up..."

"Wow! Cool!"

"...Yeah. Listen, I think I hear your mother calling you... go on now, Goten, she needs you."

"Okay." He nodded and dashed out the room.

Videl turned her attention back to Gohan, who was still dead asleep on his bed. She sat down beside his bed and pulled back a few of his bangs that fell over his eyes. She brushed her fingertips lightly across his cheek and then had the sudden urge to kiss him when she reached his lips.

__

He looks so peaceful... I wonder what he's dreaming about.

Unconsciously, her head bent down, and before she knew it, she found her lips brushing up against his'. Even though it was the barest touch, she began to blush furiously, and stood up from his bed, ready to leave.

Until something caught her wrist.

Her eyes widened as she found herself pinned against the wall, with both of her wrists up above her head.

__

Oh my god... h-he caught me... what am I supposed to do now?

"What are you doing here, Videl?" Gohan asked, staring at her skeptically.

She tried her best to remain calm. "I told you that I'd be here by 10... and well, here I am. Okay, can you let go now? I can't feel my arms anymore."

Gohan scratched his head, and gave her a goofy smile. "Oh yeah... that's right. Was that large cup of cold water that landed on my bed my surprise?"

"...Yeah."

"Thanks," he snorted. "At least I woke up in time... it's exactly 10."

She stared at him. "You didn't feel... um... you weren't awake when... uh... I-"

"Kissed me?" he finished for her, smirking. "Oh, yes, of course."

She glared at him. _How could he say that as if it was nothing?!_ Her eyes clouded suddenly. _Maybe it's because he doesn't feel the same way... it must be._ She looked up at him. _Or,_ the other part of her mind told her. _Or maybe he's just being mean because he's lacking sleep. After all, he probably didn't get enough sleep today... he's always cranky when he doesn't get his rest..._ "I have to go."

"Woah," he said as he caught onto her wrist again, pulling her back to his bare chest. "I'm sorry I said that so rudely. How about we just put that aside and go for what we had planned today?"

Her face was so red now that she felt as if she was going to explode if he didn't release her at that moment. "O-okay."

He smiled down at her as he released her. "Okay, I'm going to change... you can go downstairs and wait for me. I won't take long."

*

"D-damn! It's s-so c-cold!"

"Well, Videl, it _is_ Winter. I'm guessing it should be like this... except snow would be nice. We have about a week and a half until Christmas is here... come to think of it, I still haven't done any Christmas shopping, have you?"

"Nope."

"Gyah... it's getting cold."

She stared at him as if he was nuts. "It's _GETTING_ cold?! It's _BEEN_ cold! Look at my fingers, Gohan! They're practically icicles that are about to FALL off!"

"Here," he said considerately, grabbing her hands. "I'll warm them up for you." He laid both of his hands on top of hers and started to rub against them, causing friction to arise.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Thanks..."

"No problem."

"OH! GOHAN!"

Both turned their heads to the source of the ear-piercing voice, and found Angela waving to them from across the street. They both faked a smile and waved back.

"Oh, Gohan! Videl! It's nice seeing... ahem..." She stared at their linked hands, and quickly looked at the both of them curiously, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

Videl was the first to notice and pulled away, blushing faintly. Gohan glanced at Videl once before getting the message.

"Anyway," Angela continued, smiling cutely up at Gohan. "You have to come shopping with me tomorrow! We have to find you a tux for the Winter dance! It's going to be the best!"

"Well, um, I'd like to, but-" Before he could finish, Angela was tearing up.

"Don't cry, Angela," Videl comforted, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, Gohan will be there with you tomorrow."

"I will?"

Videl eyed him. "Yes, you will."

"Really? Wow! Thanks, Videl! Gohan, pick me up at 11 tomorrow at my house! See you then! Love you!" And with that, she left.

Gohan turned to Videl, staring at her. "That was nice of you. So we're not doing anything tomorrow?"

"Doesn't look like it. Have fun finding a tux."

"I thought you didn't like Angela..."

She sighed. "I don't... but she really gets on my nerves when she starts to cry. And if I didn't agree for you, she would've followed us around _all_ day long... we don't want that, now do we?"

"I suppose not."

"Thought so. But anyway, what should we do now?"

"Food," Gohan immediately answered. "I didn't have breakfast this morning, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Okay, lets go eat."

*

"Hurry up, Gohan! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying, Videl. But I'm being bashed over the head by people with their fruits and vegetables!"

Videl shook her head, and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of there. _We can't even go to the market in peace! Jeez!_

"THANK YOU!" Gohan growled, brushing out all the bits and pieces in his hair.

"What'd you do to those poor people?"

"ME? I was the one who was bashed over the head!"

"Well you must've done something to cause that uproar..."

"I did NOTHING!"

Videl sighed, turning the other way. "Whatever you say."

"Hey," Gohan scowled as he stomped his way next to her. "I did _nothing_ to those people. I mean, why the hell would I want to and what the hell could I even do?"

"Stop being so grumpy, Gohan. I was just kidding. Chill out."

"I smell like a fruitcake now."

Videl glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know, I've never seen you so easily pissed off. So why are you getting all worked up over this?"

"I can't help it! I've just been bashed at in a market, and look at this damn sidewalk! We're being push off into the freaking streets!"

"You need to calm down. Come on, lets go s-"

"Videl, Gohan," a voice greeted from behind them. "It's nice to see you two... together again."

Gohan immediately let out a growl, and Videl turned around, giving the interrupter an awkward smile.

"Nice to see you again too, Sharpener," Videl replied as she scooted closer to Gohan. "We're sort of in a tight schedule, so we gotta ge-"

"DON'T touch me," Gohan suddenly sneered, glaring at Sharpener. Videl flinched away, and Gohan yanked her back, pulling her to his side. "I wasn't talking to you, Videl."

"I see someone's trying to act tough now," Sharpener laughed bitterly, pushing Gohan back. "If you wanna fight me, come on, lets go!"

Before Videl could blink, a brawl had already broke forth, and Videl jumped in, pulling Gohan back.

"Gohan, please stop. Lets go. Sharpener, stop. Gohan! You guys, STOP!"

Unfortunately, before she could say anymore, two hands had pushed her away into the streets.

And it was then that she saw nothing but darkness.

*

Onto chapter three. à 


	4. Stuck In An Elevator

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter Three – Stuck In An Elevator)

*

A pair of clear blue eyes opened, causing two guilty men to flinch back. For a moment, she looked confused, until the flashback of a car hitting her flooded her mind. She looked down at her arms, finding it covered in cuts and bruises.

"Videl..." Gohan was the first to speak.

"We're sorry..." Sharpener followed.

She stared at them, seeing their sincere apologizes through their faces. She gave them a small, but gentle smile, and looked back down at her arms, almost as if she was in shock.

She shouldn't be. She was a fighter; a real fighter would have twice as much of the cuts and bruises she had now. She reached up to touch her face, feeling a huge cut across her bottom lip. She had a gash over her right eyelid, along with a few other small cuts on her cheeks, and that was it. At least it was in a better condition than her arms.

"It's okay," she found herself replying. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said you're lucky. You're strong, and that you're fine. You could be out of the hospital by this late afternoon. All you have are a few cuts and bruises... no broken bones, no serious repercussions or anything. You're lucky, Videl... very lucky..." Gohan explained, sitting down beside her. "Actually, I take that back, _we're_ lucky."

Sharpener could feel their intense gazes at each other, and for once, decided to leave them alone. He walked over to Videl and gave her a small hug, saying that he was sorry before withdrawing from the room.

"I'm so sorry, Videl... we never meant to do that to you..." Gohan whispered as he grasped her hand, soothing her softly.

"I know," she murmured. "I know."

He stood up and bent over, hugging her lightly. "I seriously don't know what I would've done if you were hit hard by that car..."

"Don't think about it then. It's okay, Gohan. Everything's fine. All I have are a few cuts and bruises, nothing big. I would've gotten this anyway if we've been sparring. So just think of this as a sparring match. I know both you and Sharpener didn't mean to do it on purpose, so it's fine. Lets just leave this behind us."

He pulled back and kissed her cheek, still holding her hands protectively in his'. "Okay, if that's what you want."

She nodded. "That's what I want."

Silence followed after that, until a knock occurred at the door.

"Hey Videl." Her father greeted as he entered the room, ignoring Gohan's presence. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Videl shook her head.

"Are you tired?"

She shook her head again.

"You can come home this afternoon, you know."

She nodded.

"...Okay."

"Daddy, you don't have to be here, you know."

Hercule blinked at her. "What are you saying? You're my daughter."

"I know, but it's nothing serious. I've got worse than this before. If you're busy, you can leave, Daddy. I'll be fine... I'll be home by this afternoon."

Hercule twitched. _She wants to be alone with that weakling... I suppose I'll leave if she wants._ "Okay honey. You," he pointed to Gohan. "You make sure my daughter's home by six or you'll regret it."

Gohan immediately nodded, and Hercule was out the door.

But no more than a minute later, the door swung open, revealing none other than the two hyper semi-saiyans themselves.

__

Just great.

*

"We'll take the stairs!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten ran off, leaving Videl and Gohan at the elevators.

Gohan shook his head and stepped into the elevator, holding onto Videl's arm as she stepped in.

"I'm not disabled, you know," she said playfully, pushing him away slightly. "I can still defend myself."

"I know," he smiled, shoving her back a bit. "But you-"

The lights suddenly went off and the elevator stopped, and they smacked into each other.

"Ghn..." Gohan mumbled, rubbing his head. "You okay, Videl?"

"Yes, but I can't see anything."

"Me either."

Videl fumed silently as she struggling to get off of Gohan. "Ack, sorry... I think I just stepped on your sunglasses."

"Oh, that's alright. I don't care."

"Oh jeez," Videl whispered faintly as she touched her forehead, leaning back. "I'm feeling dizzy... and very tired all of a sudden."

"Hold on a sec," Gohan said as he sat down on one of the elevator corners. "Come here, Videl."

"I... I can't. I feel very faint..."

He sighed and stood up, pulling her up against his chest. He sat back down on the corner, laying his chin on top of her head with his arms wrapped around her waist for 'protection', just in case.

"Videl? Are you comfortable like this?"

No answer came, and he panicked for a second, until he found her breathing peacefully.

__

She's finally asleep...

A few minutes later, he closed his eyes. And before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

About an hour later, the lights came back on, causing both Gohan and Videl to moan in slight annoyance. They slowly opened their eyes, and when they finally adjusted to the light, they stared at each other.

"That was..."

"...weird..." Gohan finished off for her.

"HI!!!"

Both shot their glances up at the ceiling, wondering where the voices where coming from. Somewhere from the other line, they heard someone mumble about some _stupid_ kids.

Trunks and Goten, obviously.

"Hello? Are you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Don't worry, we'll have you guys out in a little bit. Unfortunately, due to the stormy weather, the electricity was blown out completely."

"Oh," was Videl's reply. "Okay."

"GOHAN! VIDEL! ARE YOU GUYS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY OKAY?" Goten screamed.

"We're fine, Goten!" they shouted.

After that, kissing noises were heard from the other line.

__

What the hell... Gohan wondered.

"HAHA!" Trunks teased, cracking up.

"Trunks, it's not very nice to tease them. You never know what they'll do to you when they're free."

"Aw, Goten. You're such a party-pooper. The whole point is to torture them."

"Trunks, you're going to regret this when I'm free," Videl threatened. "I'll make sure of it too."

Kissing noises were heard once again.

"OW!" Trunks wailed. "DON'T HIT ME!"

"Then stop teasing them!" Goten shouted, glaring at his best friend.

"BYE!" was finally heard from Trunks.

__

Thank god.

A minute later, the man from before finally came back onto the line. "Alright. You're going to be out of there in a minute or so. Just hold on."

*

__

Entering chat room...

UltimateScholar1: You know, it surprises me... I still haven't even touched my homework.

SaiyaGirl2: Wow, really? Congratulations, Mr. Perfectionist. Maybe you'll become a procrastinator.

UltimateScholar1: I don't think so.

SaiyaGirl2: Well, you still have all day tomorrow to do it.

UltimateScholar1: No, I don't. I'm out with Angela tomorrow, remember?

SaiyaGirl2: Oh, that's right...

UltimateScholar1: What do you think she'll do if I cancel on her?

SaiyaGirl2: Cry.

UltimateScholar1: You're probably right...

SaiyaGirl2: I probably am.

UltimateScholar1: My hands are cold...

SaiyaGirl2: Ha, look who's complaining now. :p I'd help you warm them up, but I'm not there.

UltimateScholar1: Heh heh. Maybe another time.

SaiyaGirl2: Sure. o_O

UltimateScholar1: I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow...

SaiyaGirl2: Aw, come on. You'll have fun.

UltimateScholar1: Bleh, whatever.

SaiyaGirl2: Don't worry about it. Just hurry and let her pick on a tux for you, and then you're off. Tell her that your mother needs you at home by 12 or something.

UltimateScholar1: That's lying.

SaiyaGirl2: So?

UltimateScholar1: I don't lie.

SaiyaGirl2: -_- You are unbelievable.

UltimateScholar1: Is that bad or good?

SaiyaGirl2: You're INSANE.

UltimateScholar1: Oh.

SaiyaGirl2: You frustrate me.

UltimateScholar1: I do?

SaiyaGirl2: Yes.

UltimateScholar1: Oh.

SaiyaGirl2: OI! I've gotta go now... I'm getting very sore. Have fun tomorrow!

UltimateScholar1: Thanks, I guess. Good night, Videl.

SaiyaGirl2: Bye!

*

Chapter four... à 


	5. Bah

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter Four – Bah)

*

It was late afternoon, and Videl was bored out of her mind. She laid on the couch, her arms dangling off to the side. She stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do.

__

I've got to get a life. I had so much to do before I met Gohan... that dense moron. Now my whole world practically revolves around him. I wonder if he's having fun with Angela...

A knock from her doorbell brought her back to reality, and she got up, walking towards the door. When she swung the door open, she stared at the person as if he wasn't real.

"Uh... Videl?"

"What are you doing here?"

Gohan smiled. "We finally found a tux, and she let me off after lunch and some more shopping."

"Then why are you here? I thought you'd take today to finish your homework."

"Crap! I forgot all about the homework!"

Videl laughed. "That's funny."

He glared at her playfully. "Look what you made me do."

"No," she corrected stubbornly. "Look what you made yourself do. But you can go ahead and go home and work on it if you need to. I need to work on my homework too."

"Oh," he said almost disappointedly, looking down. "You want to come over to my house and do it? I'll have my homework done in no time, and it's sorta boring at home. After we're finished, we can go wherever you want. But we have to be home before eight because we have school tomorrow."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

*

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PENCIL!"

"Oi," Gohan grumbled, crawling under the table. "No need to scream at me. Besides," he growled. "You don't HAVE a PENCIL."

Videl glared at him. "Yes I... BLAH! YOU CORRUPTED DORK! Ugh."

Gohan crawled out of the table and sat in front of her, grinning. When she turned away, he grabbed her arm, placing her pencil back into her hand.

"I don't want it anymore," she said, throwing it back at him. "It's been contaminated."

"Hey," he frowned. "That's not very nice."

"Well, you aren't very nice either."

"I try."

"Don't try."

"Okay."

She looked at him. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Shut up, you're confusing me."

"That isn't very nice."

She sighed. "Gohan, it's already five, and we're not even half way done with our homework."

"Speak for yourself."

"What?!"

"I'm finished."

"You SUCK."

"That isn't very-"

"Shut up."

*

"Okay, I'm finally done!"

Gohan looked at his watch, smirking. "It took you long enough. Two hours. It's seven. And we didn't even have that much."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Rub it in. I'm only human, ya know."

"Dinner?" he suggested.

Videl shrugged. "I'm not that hungry."

"But I am..." he whined.

"I know you are. When are you not?"

"Bah."

She grinned, standing up. "I think I better go home. It's getting late."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I can take care of myself. I can walk home by myself too."

"I know, but... I'm bored, so why not?"

"Okay, if you want."

*

__

Entering chat room...

UltimateScholar1: Bah.

SaiyaGirl2: Bah what?

UltimateScholar1: Nothing.

SaiyaGirl2: ...Okay.

UltimateScholar1: What are you doing?

SaiyaGirl2: You wouldn't believe it, but Angela just called me... I'm talking to her right now.

UltimateScholar1: Oh, what's she saying?

SaiyaGirl2: She's telling me how much you were into her.

UltimateScholar1: WHAT?

SaiyaGirl2: ...She said you guys were holding hands while walking down the street after finding your tux...

UltimateScholar1: Oh, that... well, it's not like I wanted to hold her hand...

SaiyaGirl2: Why didn't you just pull away then?

UltimateScholar1: Um... because you weren't there.

SaiyaGirl2: ...What?!

UltimateScholar1: You weren't there, meaning that my hand-warmer wasn't there. ;p Besides, if I pulled away, she would've made a big deal out of it.

SaiyaGirl2: ...Oh. That's sweet.

UltimateScholar1: Heh...

SaiyaGirl2: Three days until the dance, says Angela. She can't wait.

UltimateScholar1: Yeah, um... tell her I can't either.

SaiyaGirl2: She... she says she loves you.

UltimateScholar1: ...Tell her I had to log off.

SaiyaGirl2: She says she's going to call you now.

UltimateScholar1: Tell her I'm in the shower.

SaiyaGirl2: It's giving her ideas.

UltimateScholar1: ...Okay, I'm just going to head off to bed right now.

SaiyaGirl2: Use your words wisely.

UltimateScholar1: Okay, get off the phone with her.

SaiyaGirl2: Okay...

UltimateScholar1: Done?

SaiyaGirl2: Yup. You know, she was bragging how much you were into her...

UltimateScholar1: I was not into her.

SaiyaGirl2: How so? Who are you into?

UltimateScholar1: ...

SaiyaGirl2: Come on. Tell me. I won't tell anyone.

UltimateScholar2: No one.

SaiyaGirl2: Come on. Tell meee...

UltimateScholar1: Maybe another time. I'm going to head off now. See you tomorrow.

SaiyaGirl2: Fine... bye!

*

I was sleep deprived when I wrote this and the next chapter. This chapter is pretty much pointless and stupid... but you know... I was watching Will & Grace and drinking pop when I wrote this... so... ^^;;


	6. Kenji

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter Five – Kenji)

*

__

Maybe another time... Videl thought. _He better tell me today. I would've never guessed... Gohan actually likes someone. I wonder who?_ She closed her locker and sighed, gripping hard onto her Health textbook. _He better tell me..._

"Videl!"

She turned around at the sound of her name, and was greeted by her best friend. "Hey Gohan."

"Good morning."

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked forward, forcing a pleasant smile. "Oh, hey Angela."

Videl felt someone tap her on her shoulder, and she turned around, frowning a bit. "Eh... Kenji? Do you need anything?" she asked, halting while Gohan and Angela walked off to their classes.

"Actually, yes," he stammered. "You know the Winter dance that's coming up? I know it's sort of late to ask... but... will you... go with me?"

"I..."

"If you don't want to, I'll understand..." he said disappointedly.

"Kenji," Videl began quickly, not wanting to hurt him. "I'll think about it, alright? If we do go... it'll be as friends, right?"

His face somehow didn't get any happier. "S-sure. That's fine."

She smiled at him, shifting her book uncomfortably in her arms. "I've got to get to class now... I'll see you later?"

Kenji nodded slowly. "O-okay. See you."

They both turned away, and Videl headed off to class, not believing that she had just been asked out by one of her classmates that she had known ever since kindergarten, but never really talked to.

"Hey, Videl!" Gohan called to her as she entered the classroom. "Where were you?"

"I... I was with Kenji."

Gohan's face faltered. "Kenji?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He... he asked me to go to the dance with him."

"What'd you say?" Gohan urged curiously, leaning towards her.

She took the seat next to him and sighed. "I told him I'd think about it."

"Well, what's your answer going to be?"

"I don't know!"

"Has he ever asked you out before?"

Videl stared at him, looking at him weirdly. "What's with all the questions?"

Gohan pulled back, not realizing it himself as to why he was asking all of those unnecessary questions. "Sorry, I guess... I guess I'm just kind of surprised that he asked you."

"What?" Videl asked almost angrily, continuing to stare at him.

He gave her an apologetic look. "No! Videl! I didn't mean it like that! I seriously didn't mean that in a bad way! It's just-"

"Gohan, just... be quiet."

For some reason, that shut him up. He looked at her and touched her arm, but she pulled away as if she had been burned.

He sighed.

Today was going to be a long day...

*

"Hey," Videl greeted casually as she sat down next to Kenji, placing her lunch beside him. "How's the day going for you so far?"

"It's been, um, fine."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"Yeah," he said, biting his lower lip. "Why... why aren't you sitting with Gohan and them?"

She shrugged, sitting down. "I just didn't feel like it. So I decided to come here... is that okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Of course!"

She smiled. "Good."

Gohan stared at her back, not even paying any attention to his lunch. For some reason, he now felt... empty. It was awkward without Videl by his side. She was always by his side... and he didn't know... it just felt weird.

"Just make up," came a high voice behind him. "It's obvious you like her, and you don't want to lose her. I don't know what you guys were fighting about, but you better go apologize before she just totally blows you off."

"Erasa, it's not that easy, and I don't like her... in that way..."

The blonde looked at him. "Okay, Gohan. Yes, I'm a blonde, and yes, I can be very stupid at times, but it doesn't take a genius to see that you love her."

"But I don't..."

"If you don't, then stop staring at her."

"What? ...Oh."

Erasa sighed. "Videl's my friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt. The same goes for you."

"I don't know why she got so mad! I barely said a thing! I used to say that all the time, and she didn't care."

"She didn't care as much before because she wasn't attracted to you then. Whatever you say now affects her a lot. Despite her rough attitude, Videl is still a girl. She's stronger than most, but that doesn't change a thing. Do you get it?"

"But I..."

Suddenly, Angela appeared beside him, hugging his arm.

"Uh..."

"Oh, Gohan... isn't this great?"

__

No, he thought bitterly. _Nothing's great._ "What is?"

"Us."

"Us?" _Since when is there an 'us'?_ "Uh... sure."

*

"Bye Videl!"

She waved a little to Kenji as she closed her locker, heading off the opposite direction.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted as he appeared in front of her, pleading her to talk to him through his eyes. "Are we going to do anything today?"

She shook her head. "No, you can go home."

"Videl-"

"I really need to get home, Gohan. I have a lot of things to do."

He stopped as he watched her go. "...Okay..." he whispered.

*

__

Videl... she's really pissed at me. When I told her that I was surprised that she got asked out... I didn't mean that she wasn't attractive or anything... but I... why did I say that? Of all the other things I could've said...

He sighed.

__

I said that because I didn't want to tell her that I...

What? He what?

__

What am I saying...? I don't like her in that way, do I? She's my best friend... best friends aren't supposed to fall for each other...

He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He didn't know anything when it came to love... more than that, Videl.

__

I suppose I'll log on and see if she's on...

__

Entering chat room...

UltimateScholar1: Hey Videl.

SaiyaGirl2: Um, I've gotta go. Bye.

UltimateScholar1: No, wait, please... I need to talk to you.

SaiyaGirl2: I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've gotta go.

UltimateScholar1: ...Okay...

__

I'll call her...

Gohan picked up his phone, dialing Videl's number almost automatically.

__

Lets hope she picks up...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Videl?"

"...Oh, Gohan. I'm sort of busy right now..."

"I _really_ need to talk to you..."

He could hear her sigh from the other line. "Can't we talk tomorrow? Kenji's on the other line right now..."

A growl emerged from his throat, and Videl blinked.

"Gohan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sneered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Videl felt guilty as she hung up, clicking back to Kenji's line.

"Hey, Kenji... I gotta go. I don't feel so good right now... I'm going to head off to bed right now... I'll see you tomorrow."

*

Yeah... as said before, I was still sleep deprived when I wrote this. I pretty wrote down whatever popped into my head. I haven't read it over, but I will, eventually...


	7. Forever Engaged

****

A Bet Worth Losing (Chapter Six – Forever Engaged)

Author's Notes: After reading this chapter, you may find it (especially the title) weird. But by 'engaged', I mean promised. I just wanted to clear that up... and I'm currently watching Will & Grace... god, I swear, this show is the best... I seem to always be typing this story up when I'm watching it... don't ask why. I hope this chapter doesn't baffle (what a funny word, haha...) the heck out of everyone... because I'm a little lost myself.

*

Videl was waiting patiently outside of their first period classroom when he arrived. Slowly, she walked into the classroom, with Gohan behind her. They sat down, and he was the first to speak.

"Listen, about yesterday... I didn't mean anything insulting by it, honest. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what I was saying... or why I said it..."

Videl took a deep breath in and out before answering him. "It's alright."

Gohan stared at her. He hadn't expected that... he had expected some arguing before they made up. He knew for sure that she still hadn't forgiven him.

"I need to know though," she suddenly spoke again. "I need to know... how do you feel about me? I have so many things going on right now... and that's the one thing that bugs me the most. The other night when I asked who you liked... you told me that you'd tell me another time. So tell me now... who... who is it?"

Gohan looked away from her, dropping his gaze to the ground. "Do I like you more than a friend...?" he stuttered softly, uncertain. "That... I... I really don't know. I... I don't think I do. I mean... I don't know. I... really, I don't know..."

Videl ignored the pain in her chest. "I see..."

"Is... is this going to jeopardize our friendship? Because you... you're my best friend... and you mean a lot to me. I... I don't want to lose you..."

__

A best friend...? Is that all I'll ever be? He doesn't see me as a girl... he just sees me as his best friend. I suppose I can't blame him if he doesn't feel the same way... "No, it won't ruin our friendship..."

He sighed in relief. "Good..."

She turned away from him and stared at her textbook. "Yeah..." She took out a piece of paper and scribbled some things on it, and for some odd reason, Gohan knew exactly what she was doing.

*

__

Kenji,

I've thought it over... yes, I'll go to the Winter dance with you. We can talk more about this later. See ya at lunch.

Videl

*

"What'd you say to her?" Erasa asked as she appeared beside Gohan, looking over at Videl who was shoving her books into her locker.

Gohan frowned, and felt as if he had been smacked in the face. "She asked me how I felt about her... and I told her that I didn't know... does she look pissed?"

"No," she answered. "She looks upset. Go apologize to... what... why is Kenji walking her to her class?!"

"She didn't tell you? She's going with him to the dance."

"She is?"

Gohan's eyes slowly clouded. "Yeah..."

"Since when?"

"This morning."

"Oh..." _I didn't think she would give up so easily on him..._ "What are you going to do about it?"

He looked at her, startled. "What do you mean... what are you talking about? What am I going to do about it? I can't do anything about it!"

Erasa shook her head. "You _like_ her, just admit it! Don't be like this... come on! Do something before you _really_ lose her. Forever!"

"I won't lose her," he argued, turning away. "She said that we'd always be best friends, and I trust her. We'll always be together, no matter what."

"You seriously think that?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Gohan... I'm sorry to say, but things don't always work out the way you want them to. Either you do something about this now or you lose her. It's as simple as that. And what about the bet you two made? Aren't you her slave?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Look at her and Kenji... it's only a matter of time before he becomes _her_ best friend... and if he's lucky, he'll be her boyfriend as well."

Gohan twitched, but said nothing.

*

"Are you serious?"

Videl nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Yeah."

Kenji's smile grew wider.

*

"Hey! Videl!"

At the sound of her name, she abruptly turned around, and almost knocked into someone. "Ack... sorry. ...Oh, hey Gohan."

"Hey... um... are we going to do anything today?"

Videl stared at him, surprised, for a second. "What do you mean?"

He stared back at her, not responding.

Something finally clicked in her mind, and she suddenly nodded her head in realization. "Oh! Um... well... not today. I'm going over to Kenji's to work on our Health report. But hey, lets do something tomorrow, alright?"

His face lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Great. Tomorrow it is then."

She nodded once more, giving him a weird smile. "...Yeah."

"Okay then, bye."

"...Bye..."

*

"Hey, Kenji?"

"Hm?"

Videl slumped her shoulders, sighing heavily as she stared up into the dark sky. "Can we continue with this report later? I'm not feeling so good right now..."

He scooted closer over to her, patting her back. "Are you okay? Do you want to go home? I can finish up the Health report by myself. We only have a few more things to do."

She looked at him, feeling guilty. "Would you mind if I went home? I'm sorry..."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. The thing you can do for me is to get better."

She stood up. "Thank you so much, Kenji. I owe you one."

"No problem."

*

"Hey, Videl... you got a phone call earlier."

She turned around, and gave her father a weird look before shrugging. "Who was it?"

"Gohan," he growled. "Yes... Gohan. I believe that was his name."

"Oh," she said casually as if she was unaffected by it. "What'd he say?"

"He wanted you to call him back... about tomorrow or something."

"It's pretty late... he's probably on-line. Thanks, Daddy."

*

__

Entering chat room...

UltimateScholar1: Videl!!

SaiyaGirl2: Hey.

UltimateScholar1: Did you have fun doing the report with Kenji?

SaiyaGirl2: ...I went home early... didn't exactly feel well.

UltimateScholar1: Why?

SaiyaGirl2: I don't know... I felt a bit light-headed, but I'm fine now.

UltimateScholar1: Oh... okay... about tomorrow?

SaiyaGirl2: Oh, yeah. Um... what do you want to do?

UltimateScholar1: I don't really care as long as we do something...

SaiyaGirl2: Well, I'm open for ideas...

UltimateScholar1: Uh...

SaiyaGirl2: Well... lets see... if you don't want to go anywhere, we could just come over to my house... or yours'... whichever works for you.

UltimateScholar1: That's fine... yours would be better, though. Trunks is coming over tomorrow, so...

SaiyaGirl2: Oh... yeah, enough said. My house it is, then?

UltimateScholar1: Yeah... so... for the dance... do you have everything ready?

SaiyaGirl2: Pretty much... what about you?

UltimateScholar1: Yeah... are you looking forward to it?

SaiyaGirl2: I guess. I just hope Kenji doesn't make a huge deal out of it... he was making a list on what we were going to do before the dance...

UltimateScholar2: I know how you feel. Angela's doing the same thing.

SaiyaGirl2: I told him that he didn't need to do that... but he insisted on it anyway. I'm going to tell him again tomorrow to not do anything... it's just a waste of time.

UltimateScholar1: Heh... Angela and Kenji would be perfect for each other. They're exactly the same.

SaiyaGirl2: I know.

UltimateScholar1: But... you don't like Kenji in... _that_ way, do you?

SaiyaGirl2: No... at least, not yet...

UltimateScholar1: Oh...

SaiyaGirl2: ...Why?

UltimateScholar1: I was just wondering.

SaiyaGirl2: Okay...

UltimateScholar1: Listen, Videl, I didn't mean to hurt you...

SaiyaGirl2: We already went through this already, Gohan... I know you didn't mean to, and it's fine.

UltimateScholar1: It's just... you don't seem very comfortable when you're around me anymore... and it used to be the complete opposite before... the bet took place.

SaiyaGirl2: Actually... it was before I started to like you... the bet has nothing to do with it.

UltimateScholar1: Videl, you're my best friend... and I don't want to lose you.

SaiyaGirl2: I know... and you never will lose me.

UltimateScholar1: Are you sure? You promise?

SaiyaGirl2: Yeah.

UltimateScholar1: Make that official to me... lets pinky swear...

SaiyaGirl2: Well, I would... except you're not exactly here right now...

UltimateScholar1: I'll be over in about 10 minutes. Be right back.

SaiyaGirl2: What?! Gohan! What are you doing? We can do this tomorrow!

After a few minutes of waiting, she still hadn't received an answer, and a small smile crept across her lips.

__

Gohan... why couldn't he just wait until tomorrow to do that? That idiot...

A soft knock came from her window, and she turned around. Shaking her head, she walked over and opened it up, allowing him in.

He stepped in, looking at her bluntly. "Okay... promise me, Videl."

She extended her pinky out to him, and he immediately linked his with hers. With their pinkies still connected, he slowly brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it quickly before roughly pulling her into a hug.

"This whole situation... it may seem like no big deal... but all my life... I've never had a best friend. Actually, I've never had a friend at all... but it wasn't until about three years ago that you changed all of that. You're very important to me... and I will lose you to no one, you hear? No one... even if you hate me for it... you'll always be mine... my friend. My best friend..." _What the hell did I just say?_ he scolded himself mentally. _What the heck just came out of my mouth? ...Why am I hugging her?_

She hugged him back, the left side of her cheek pressed up against his hard chest. "You'll never lose me, Gohan. I promise you that..."

After hearing her say that, he pulled away from her, a smile gracing his face. His smile was so serene that she couldn't help but return one of those smiles herself.

"G'night, Videl."

"'Night, Gohan. See ya tomorrow."

After giving her another quick smile, he flew out of her window, and into the night sky.

*

That's the end of that... only a few more chapters to go before this ends. ^_~ Review!


End file.
